Hinata Hyūga
|Zdjęcie=Hinata część I.png;Część I Hinata część II.png;Część II Hinata epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=日向ヒナタ |Rōmaji=Hyūga Hinata |Inne nazwy= , The Last: Naruto the Movie, , |Polski=Brygida Turowska |Japoński=Nana Mizuki |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 113-115Drugi Databook, strona 141Trzeci Databook, strony 150-151Czwarty Databook, strony 154-157Retsu no Sho, strony 12-13 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=27 Grudnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=16 |Wzrost część 1=147,3 cm-148,3 cm |Wzrost część 2=160 cm |Wzrost the last=163 cm |Waga część 1=37,9 kg-38,2 kg |Waga część 2=45 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Zajęcie=Dziedziczka klanu Hyūga~Dawniej |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |Rejestracja Ninja=012612 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 8, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Poszukująca Bikōchū~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Eskorty Domokrążców~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Dywizja Druga, Drużyna Ratunkowa Hanabi~~Tylko Film |Klan=Klan Hyūga, Klan Uzumaki, |Rodzice=Hiashi Hyūga, Matka Hinaty i Hanabi |Rodzina=Naruto Uzumaki~Mąż |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi z Konohagakure oraz byłą dziedziczką klanu Hyūga. Z powodu swojego potulnego usposobienia, jej ojciec wątpił, iż była w stanie sprostać obowiązkom przewodnictwa klanu, jak i zostać dobrą kunoichi, co doprowadziło do jej wydziedziczenia. Niemniej jednak, Hinata nie poddała się i w szczególności, dzięki obserwacji Naruto Uzumakiego, odnalazła wzorzec do naśladowania, aby móc stać się bardziej asertywną osobą, a także miłość swojego życia. Dzięki swojej przynależności do Drużyny 8, dążyła o stanie się na tyle silną, aby móc się choć odrobinę zmienić. Kilka lat po wojnie, Hinata poślubiła Naruto i ostatecznie ma z nim dwójkę dzieci. Przeszłość Hinata jest najstarszą córką Hiashiego Hyūgi. Kiedy była dzieckiem, o mały włos nie została porwana przez dowódcę ninja z Kumogakure, przebywającego wówczas w Konohagakure pod przykrywką zawarcia traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy dwoma wioskami. Hiashi zabił porywacza i uratował swoją córkę, co pociągnęło za sobą serię wydarzeń znanych jako "Afera Hyūga". Ponieważ Hiashi był głową klanu Hyūga, Hinata była wychowywana tak, aby móc w przyszłości zostać jego dziedziczką, a co za tym idzie, jej rodzina była wobec niej bardzo wymagająca. Lecz nawet pomimo młodego wieku, jej ojciec doszedł do wniosku, iż Hinata nie sprosta wymaganiom roli dziedziczki, gdyż miała wyraźne trudności z jego strasznym treningowym reżimem, a dodatkowym minusem była jej potulna osobowość, dzięki której nie była w stanie odnosić sukcesów. Kiedy młodsza siostra Hinaty, Hanabi, zaczęła prezentować swój ponadprzeciętny talent, Hiashi zaczął rozważać wybór Hinaty na dziedziczkę. W anime, Hinata i Hanabi zostały zmuszone do sparingu między sobą, aby ukazać która z nich pewnego dnia będzie przewodniczyć ich klanowi. Ponieważ Hinata nie potrafiła podnieść ręki na swoją siostrę - wahanie, którego Hanabi nie posiadała - została pokonana, tym samym rozczarowując swojego ojca. W ten sposób Hinata została wydziedziczona i wzięta pod opiekę swojej nauczycielki, Kurenai Yūhi. Pewnego śnieżnego, zimowego dnia - dnia jej zapisu do Akademii w Konohagakure - Hinata została zaczepiona przez trójkę chłopców, którzy dokuczali jej z powodu jej unikatowych oczu. Pomimo kompletnego nieznania jej, Naruto Uzumaki natychmiast przyszedł jej na pomoc, lecz został pokonany i pobity do nieprzytomności ze względu na przewagę liczebną gnębicieli, przy czym również zniszczyli czerwony szalik, który chłopiec miał na sobie. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Hinata podziękowała mu za pomoc i oddała mu jego szalik, lecz ten pozwolił jej go sobie zatrzymać. Od tego momentu, Hinata zaczęła obserwować Naruto i dzięki temu dostrzegła jego pragnienie zdobycia uwagi i przezwyciężenia niskich oczekiwań, które były dyktowane dla niego przez innych ludzi. Pomimo tego, Naruto nigdy nie utracił wiary w siebie i w swoje marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Hinata zainspirowała się tym i zaczęła go naśladować, adoptując jego odmowę niepoddania się, aby móc zdobyć uznanie swojego ojca. W anime, jej rosnące uczucia względem Naruto zostały zauważone przez starszyznę klanu Hyūga, którzy ostrzegł ją, aby trzymała się od niego z daleka. Osobowość Hinata jest nieśmiała, ma cichy, łagodny głos i jest uprzejma — często używa przyrostków honoryfikatywnych do imion. Jest miła i nieagresywna, co Neji uważał za jej największą wadę, pozbawiającą ją możliwości zostania dobrą kunoichi. W wyniku pogardy jej ojca, Hinacie brakuje pewności siebie, jednak dąży do bycia silniejszą. Jest również niezwykle empatyczna, a ze względu na jej problemy rodzinne, jest jedną z kilku postaci, które identyfikują się z bolesnym dzieciństwem Naruto i pragnieniem, aby zostać dostrzeżonym.Naruto rozdział 76, strona 11 Jej pewność siebie spada, kiedy obok znajduje się Naruto lub gdy ten głośno jej kibicuje — takie sytuacje wprawiają ją w zakłopotanie. Staje się jednak bardziej otwarta na opinie dotyczące swojej osoby i rozwija się, więc w Naruto: Shippūden jest już bardziej pewna siebie i wykazuje gotowość do podjęcia zdecydowanych działań, w odróżnieniu od siebie z poprzedniej części. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, jej odwaga i pewność siebie stały się na tyle duże, że jest skłonna oddać swoje życie w obronie wioski, przyjaciół i rodziny.Naruto rozdział 526, strona 11 Największa ilość pewności siebie i odwagi Hinaty jest ukazana po śmierci Nejiego, kiedy choć płakała nad śmiercią kuzyna, była w stanie wziąć się w garść, a nawet zapobiec złamaniu ducha Naruto przez Obito. thumb|right|180px|Marzenie Hinaty Hinata czuje wobec Naruto ogromny podziw, który z czasem przekształcił się w dozgonną i niekwestionowaną miłość, która jest oczywista dla prawie każdej postaci ‒ z wyjątkiem samego zainteresowanego, który nie dostrzega, iż dziewczyna pała do niego sympatią, na co ewidentnie wskazuje jej zachowanie: gdy dziewczyna przebywa w towarzystwie Naruto, czuje się niezręcznie i rumieni się, a gdy znajduje się zbyt blisko niego, mdleje. Jednakże Naruto wykazał pewne formy troski o nią, a w niektórych momentach widzimy, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. W dalszej części fabuły Hinata dokłada wszelkich starań, by pomóc Naruto, gdyż bardzo w niego wierzy. Nieobecność Naruto przez dwa i pół roku nie sprawiła, że Hinata przestała kochać chłopaka ‒ zemdlała, gdy wrócił. Podczas inwazji Paina Hinata w końcu wyznała miłość Naruto i była również gotowa umrzeć, by go ochronić. Naruto rozdział 437, strony 10-12 Wydarzenie to było jedynym momentem, gdy Hinata rozmawiała z Naruto bez czerwienienia się, strachu lub nieporadności. Po tym jak Neji został zabity przez Obito, mimo bólu Hinata pozbierała się, żeby mogła wesprzeć Naruto jeszcze raz, powtarzając mu ich wspólne nindō, pokazując jak daleko zaszli.Naruto rozdział 615, strony 5-13 Hinata ma także dobre kontakty ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu. Kiba troszczy się o nią, co widać chociażby wtedy, gdy ostrzega ją, by w żadnym wypadku nie walczyła z Nejim lub Gaarą podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Shino najwyraźniej posiada cichy kredyt zaufania wobec Hinaty i przykłada się do zapewnienia innych, by uwierzyli w nią oraz w jej umiejętności. Hinata jest jednak najbliżej związana z kapitanem drużyny ósmej, sensei Kurenai, która nie jest zainteresowana tylko wzrostem umiejętności Hinaty jako ninja, ale też jako osoby. Jest świadoma, że dziewczyna ma wymagającego ojca i w przeciwieństwie do niego, stara się trenować Hinatę w taki sposób, który byłby dla niej najodpowiedniejszy. Po tym, jak Hinata została znokautowana podczas egzaminu na chūnina przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała swojej studentce determinacji i wytrwałości. Pod koniec części I wspierała ona także lepsze stosunki zarówno z jej kuzynem, jak i jej ojcem, który rozpoczął trening dwójki. Wygląd Jako członkini klanu Hyūga, Hinata posiada kekkei genkai o nazwie Byakugan, który daje jej całkowicie białe oczy (w anime posiadają one niewielki odcień lawendy). Ma ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które są przycięte w stylu hime-cut o różnych długościach: w I części, jej włosy są krótkie, utrzymywane nieco powyżej jej czoła i z sięgającymi do policzków kosmykami okalającymi jej twarz; w II części sięgają one do jej dolnej części pleców, a kosmyki okalające jej twarz sięgają do jej ramion; w The Last: Naruto the Movie, sięgają one poza jej biodra. W dorosłości, związuje swoje włosy w kucyk, lecz później ścina je na boba, sięgającego do ramion. W II części, jej figura stała się znacznie pełniejsza. W dorosłości, jest uważana przez Naruto i Toneriego Ōtsutsuki za niezwykle piękną. Hinata p1 render.png|Hinata w części I. Hinata timekip.png|Hinata w części II. Hinata Hyūga - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Hinata podczas Czwartej Swiatowej Wojny Shinobi. W I części, Hinata zazwyczaj nosi kremową kurtkę z kapturem z symbolem ognia na dolnej części rękawów oraz futerkiem wokół rękawów i obszycia. Wraz z nią nosi granatowe spodnie, a swój ochraniacz na czoło nosi wokół swojej szyi. W części II, ma na sobie luźną, lawendowo-kremową bluzę z kapturem z fioletowymi rękawami nad siatkowaną koszulką. Nosi również granatowe spodnie, czarne sandały na niskim obcasie, zmieniając dodatkowo kolor swojego ochraniacza z niebieskiego na czarny. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, ma na sobie standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy. Hinata - The Last.png|Hinata w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Hinata Boruto Movie.png|Dorosła Hinata. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, strój misyjny Hinaty składa się z jasno lawendowej bluzki bez rękawów i stylizowanej na kimono z poprzecznymi paskami, związaną za pomocą ciemnofioletowego obi wokół jej talii. Nosi krótkie, granatowe spodenki wraz z parą zakolanówek oraz czarne buty na obcasie. Ogółem, jej strój stał się zauważalnie bardziej dopasowany i mniej konserwatywny niż wcześniej. Zaprzestała także noszenie swojego ochraniacza na głowę. Jej stroje stały się po tym bardziej urozmaicone, dopasowane do odpowiednich okazji lub zwykłego bycia bardziej codziennym w przeciwieństwie do jej wcześniejszych strojów. Podczas jej przymuszonego ślubu z Tonerim, miała na sobie szeroki, czarnoszary top z szarym pasem wokół swojej talii. Pod swoim odświętnym ślubnym stroju, miała krótkie, puszyste spodnie z czarnymi, koronkowymi skarpetami i sandały. Miała także na głowie czarny turban i czarno żółty welon wraz ze złotymi kolczykami w kształcie półksiężyców. Podczas swojego ślubu z Naruto, miała na sobie tradycyjne, białe kimono. W Boruto: Naruto the Movie, zazwyczaj ma na sobie jasnofioletową kurtkę na krótki rękaw z białą bluzką na długi rękaw pod spodem, jasnobrązowe szorty oraz fioletowe sandały. W mandze Boruto, Hinata posiada naszyjnik z symbolem klanu Uzumaki. Umiejętności .]]Delikatna osobowość Hinaty utrudniała osiąganie przez nią dobrych wyników w czasie sesji treningowej klanu Hyūga, co sprawiło, że jej ojciec uznał ją za zbyt słabą i niegodną roli dziedziczki. Po ukończeniu Akademii, skupiła się na zostaniu silniejszą poprzez włożenie większego starania w swoje treningi, zdobywając pochwały od swojej drużyny za poprawę umiejętności i wzmocnienie charakteru. Dzięki temu, Hinata stała się bardziej skłonna do stawiania czoła głównych zagrożeń w imieniu innych, tak jak było w przypadku Ścieżki Devy w trakcie Ataku Paina, aby chronić Naruto Uzumakiego, co sprawiło, że Naruto zauważył jej siłę. W trakcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, była w stanie nawet chronić Nejiego równie dobrze, jak i on chronił ją na polu walki. Dwa lata po zakończeniu wojny, Hinata, będąc rozpoznaną przez Hamurę Ōtsutsuki za Księżniczkę Byakugana, okazała się być kluczowa w zniszczeniu Tenseigana. Kontrola i Sprawność Czakry za pomocą czakry Hamury.]]W anime, Hinata rozpoczęła trening, aby poprawić swoją kontrolę czakry w trakcie części I; jednym ze wcześniejszych wyników tego treningu jest jej zdolność wytwarzania Mizu Hari poprzez uformowanie czakry wokół pobliskiego źródła wody, tworząc z niej pociski. W trakcie II części, w anime, kontrola czakry Hinaty była wystarczająco zaawansowana, aby doścignąć medycznego ninja i z tego powodu została przydzielona do pomocy przy wykonaniu Kekkai Shihō Fūjin. Po poznaniu Hamury Ōtsutsuki, Hinata odziedziczyła nieco jego czakry, ponieważ jest członkinią głównej gałęzi rodziny klanu Hyūga. To właśnie siła i czystość jej czakry przyciągnęła uwagę Toneriego Ōtsutsuki, a później sam podpowiedział Hamurze, aby przekazał jej swoją czakrę. To zmieniło formę czakry Hinaty z niebieskiej na fioletową, czyniąc wyłącznie ją zdolną do zniszczenia Tenseigana. Została także ukazana używając tej czakry do zasilenia potężnych rezerw czakry Naruto bez prawie żadnych objawów wycieńczenia, coś co zajęło doświadczonemu medycznemu ninja jak Sakura Haruno, trzy dni pracy. Byakugan thumb|left|Byakugan Hinaty.Jako członkini klanu Hyūga, Hinata posiada Byakugan, dōjutsu które gwarantuje jej penetratywną wizję prawie 360° wokół własnej osi. Dzięki temu, Hinata jest w stanie asystować przy pozostałych członkach Drużyny 8 w ich częstych zadań gończych, przeszukując teren w celu odnalezienie celów; poprzez skupienie swojej wizji w pojedynczym kierunku, Hinata może zobaczyć wszerz dalekie dystanse, docierając do odległości 20 kilometrów w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Byakugan Hinaty sprawia, że jej ataki posiadają maksymalną dokładność, którą może także dzielić się z innymi, aby pomóc im rozwinąć się samodzielnie. Może go również używać do zidentyfikowania genjutsu. W anime, Byakugan Hinaty pozwala jej na używanie wizji podczerwieni i powiększenia jej, aby zobaczyć małe cele. Taijutsu Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata specjalizuje się w walce taijutsu z bliskiej odległości. Jej styl walki to standarowy styl jej klanu, Miękka Pięść (Jūken), która wykorzystuje zdolność Byakugana, by zobaczyć układ krążenia czakry przeciwnika. To również pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego, wykorzystując minimalną siłę, opierając się na chirurgicznym wstrzyknięciu czakry do sieci czakry przeciwnika w celu wyrządzenia szkód. Kiedy jednak Hinata zostaje wprowadzona, jest za słaba jak na standardy Hiashiego Hyūgi, nie będąc tak mocną lub szybką, jak Neji czy jej siostra. thumb|Neji i Hinata łączą swoje [[Hakke Kūshō.]] Jednak w części II Hinata prezentuje wiele nowych umiejętności i wydaje się być bardziej przygotowana do walki z silniejszymi przeciwnikami, jak i bardziej wyszkolona w sekretnych technikach klanu. W anime, w fillerze o Trójogoniastym Hinata wykonuje słabszą wersję Hakke Rokujūyon Shō nazwaną Hakke Sanjūni Shō, dzięki której można było zobaczyć, że Hinata jest teraz w stanie dojrzeć tenketsu. Hinata również rozwijała swoją naturalną elastyczność, co zostało udowodnione, gdy walczyła z Nurarim w anime. Hinata była w stanie unikać jego ataków mimo elastycznego korpusu Nurariego. Kiedy później walczyła z Painem w anime, jej ataki były wystarczająco silne, aby zakłócić działania jego ostrzy, które krępowały Naruto. Posługiwała się też Jūho Sōshiken, z którą była w stanie uderzyć Paina w anime. Może także współpracować z Nejim przy użyciu Hakke Kūhekishō, które jest odmianą Hakke Kūshō. Ninjutsu Choć Hinata zazwyczaj nie używa ninjutsu, w trakcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, potrafiła kontrolować żywioły Ognia i Błyskawicy. W anime, Hinata zademonstrowała także doświadczenie w medycznym ninjutsu, będąc w stanie użyć techniki Shōsen Jutsu, aby wyleczyć rannych. Statystyki Część I Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy egzamin na chūnina się rozpoczął, Hinata wzięła w nim udział wraz ze swoimi kolegami zespołu, próbując przy tym się zmienić. W czasie pierwszego testu siedziała obok Naruto i gdy Uzumaki walczył o zdobycie chociaż jednego punktu, Hinata zaproponowała, że da mu ściągnąć ze swojego testu. Jednak, gdy chłopak widział na własne oczy karę za ściąganie, zastosowaną na studencie siedzącym za nim, nie chciał robić sobie i jej kłopotu, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt dumny, by ściągać. Jego inspirujące przemówienie na koniec pierwszego testu dało jej pewność, by nie poddawać się, a Ibiki Morino przepuścił wszystkich, którzy nie odmówili podjęcia się odpowiedzi na pytanie dziesiąte. W drugiej części egzaminu, w Lesie Śmierci, jej i jej kolegom z zespołu szybko udało się zdobyć zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów geninów, którzy to zrobili w tym egzaminie. Kiedy Kiba i Akamaru wywąchali inny cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji „Piaskowego Rodzeństwa” w walce z drużyną Shigure. Po tym jak Gaara ich zabił, drużyna ósma schowała się za krzakiem, nie chcąc zostać schwytanymi i zabitymi. thumb|left|Hinata podczas walki przeciwko Nejiemu. W eliminacjach Hinata musiała stawić czoła w walce jej o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi Nejiemu. Podczas walki prawie załamała się i zrezygnowała po tym jak Neji skrytykował ją, jakoby nigdy nie była w stanie się zmienić. To sprawiło, że Naruto wściekł się, zaś Hinata ucieszyła się z tego powodu i dało jej to siłę do walki z kuzynem. Mimo że została pokonana i jej dopływ czakry został odcięty, nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, nawet wpadając we wściekłość, gdy oskarżyła go, że jest słaby, gdyż walczy, z tym kim jest. Neji pobiegł na nią z zamiarem zabicia jej, ale obecni jōnini powstrzymali go, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Kiedy Hinata został zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i poprzysiągł pokonać Nejiego. Miesiąc później Naruto obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie pokonać Nejiego, pomimo swojego ślubu, złożonego Hinacie. Kiedy zaczął mieć wątpliwości, powiedziała mu, żeby nie rezygnował, gdyż to było coś za co był przez nią podziwiany i stała się bardziej pewna siebie po tym, jak dopingował ją podczas meczu. To dało Naruto siłę i zapęd, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Nejim. Później, podczas pojedynku Uzumakiego z młodym Hyūgą, urazy jakie Hinata otrzymała od niego okazały się nie być w pełni uzdrowione. Kiba oddaje ją pod pomoc medyczną Kabuto Yakushiego, który był przebrany za członka ANBU. Zostaje uzdrowiona, ale pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę inwazji na Konohę. Pogrążenie Konohy Misja Poszukiwania Bikōchū thumb|right|180px|Drużyna 8 i Naruto szukają bikōchū Pomiędzy częścią pierwszą a drugą Hinata występowała o wiele częściej, niż większość członków Jedenastki Konohy. Podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, drużyna ósma i Naruto zostają wysłani z misją przechwycenia bikōchū, owada, który może śledzić zapach Sasuke Uchihy ‒ Hinata bardzo nalegała, by rozpocząć tę misję. Podczas misji rozwija się ona w swojej technice: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, za pomocą której uratowała Naruto i resztę zespołu ósmego, stosując ją przeciw wrogim atakom robaków. W tych odcinkach Naruto zobaczył nagą sylwetkę Hinaty, podczas jej szkolenia przy wodospadzie, w nocy. Naruto, będąc nieświadomy, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to o niej rozmawiał z Kibą o tym, jak widział „piękna dziewczynę” w wodospadzie w następnym dniu, bardzo ją przy tym krępując. Misja Dowodzenia Uczniami Akademii Misja Pojmania Gosunkugiego Podczas wątku Łowcy Nagród towarzyszyła Naruto i Kibie, by złapać złodzieja, ale dlatego, że ktoś pochwycił go wcześniej (choć z ich pomocą), misja została uznana za porażkę. W wyniku tych dwóch wpadek Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Zespół początkowo miał trudności we współpracy w wyniku starć między Naruto i Kibą. Kiedy zostali schwytani przez grupę ninja, którzy mogą doskonale przekształcić się w innych, Hinata przyszła, by ich ocalić. Nie była w stanie jednak tego zrealizować z powodu kontuzji nogi, więc Naruto i Kiba poszli ścigać ninja bez niej. Hinata później wróciła i zaatakowała błędnie Naruto po tym, jak w roztargnieniu odłożył skrzynkę, która miała go odróżnić od oszusta. W wątku Kraju Warzyw udało jej się pokonać potężnego ninja, Jigę, choć prawie poświęciła w ten sposób swoje życie. W Przeklętym Zamku pomogła swoim kolegom z zespołu w nawigacji po salach w dziwnym zamku, który okazał się faktycznie wezwanym kameleonem w przebraniu, aby ocalić żonę daimyō. W Podążaj za mną! Wielkie wyzwanie przetrwania uczniowie Akademii zostali podzieleni na zespoły trzyosobowe i przydzielono do nich genina, który ma prowadzić ich w misji przeciwko innym zespołom. Hinata została przydzielona do kierowania zespołem trzech studentów Akademii: Nobori, Daichi i Matsuri. Poświęcono jej mało czasu ekranowego, lecz była dobra w rozbijaniu obozu i prowadziła ich lepiej niż Naruto. Pod koniec przed-shippūdenowych fillerów w części pierwszej Hinata polepszyła swoje relacje z ojcem, który został zachęcony do tego, że jego córka zmotywowała się, by stawać się lepszą po poszukiwaniach bikōchū. Także z Nejim zaczęła tworzyć lepsze relacje, gdy ćwiczył z nią i dbał o jej samopoczucie. Kiedy Naruto opuszczał wioskę, by podróżować z Jiraiyą pod koniec serii, patrzyła jak odchodzi, ale nie była w stanie się z nim pożegnać. Kiedy odszedł, obiecała, że stanie się silniejsza i będzie pracować tak ciężko jak on. Część II Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi W części II ma już rangę chūnina i nadal jest częścią drużyny ósmej, przemianowanej na Drużynę Kurenai. Kiedy Naruto przywitał ją, zemdlała, pokonana przez perspektywę widzenia go po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwóch i pół roku. Kiedy powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność i zaczęła się koncentrować, Naruto podszedł do niej i zapytał, bardzo niejasno, aby dołączyła do niego w czasie nowej misji, mówiąc jej: Zamknij się i chodź ze mną. Hinata błędnie zinterpretowała te słowa i natychmiast zemdlała ponownie. Po tym, jak Hinata zapytała Kibę, czy ona wydaje się być bardziej dorosła, w nadziei, że imponuje Naruto, Kiba żartobliwie dokucza jej, mówiąc, że ciągle jest niemądra jak zawsze i powiedział jej, że Naruto jest za nią, co ją zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło, zanim odkryła, że to kłamstwo. Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki W anime można ją zobaczyć na pogrzebie Asumy. Później była widziana nad rzeką ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu, będąc szczęśliwą, gdy dowiaduje się, że Naruto bardzo ciężko pracuje, aby udoskonalić swoje nowe jutsu. Zostaje upomniana przez Kibę, który dokucza jej tym, dlaczego zawsze się czerwieni, powodując jej wycofanie z zażenowaniem. Pojawienia się Trójogoniastego Po kilku krótkich występach w części drugiej, pod przewodnictwem Kakashiego, drużyna ósma otrzymuje w anime misję zbadania jednej z baz Orochimaru. Pomimo tego, że może to być okazją do znalezienia Sasuke, Naruto nie mógł zostać poinformowany o tej misji, więc Hinata miała nadzieję, że będzie w stanie znaleźć dla niego Sasuke. Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby śledzić czakrę przeciwników z przeklętej pieczęci odbieranej z bazy. Okazało się to pułapką, a kryjówka została zniszczona wkrótce po tym jak ją odnaleźli. Nie poddając się, Hinata poszukuje czakry przeciwnika na innym szlaku. thumb|left|Hinata złapana w kryształ Guren. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkali drużynę Guren, Hinata walczyła z Nurari. Nurari był w stanie przenieść swe ciało do punktu położenia jego organów, aby uniknąć uszkodzenia, co skutecznie przeciwdziałało Miękkiej Pięści Hinaty, czyniąc ją bezsilną. W końcu została ocalona przez Shino i jego owady. Wkrótce spotykają Guren, która za pomocą kryształu zakłóca Byakugan Hinaty, z powodu zbyt dużej ilości odbitego światła. Niemniej jednak, Hinata była w stanie pokonać jeden z kryształowych klonów Guren. Guren złapała Hinatę w kryształową technikę, unieruchamiając i porywając ją. Kiedy Drużyna Kurenai, przy pomocy Drużyny Kakashiego, uratowała ją, okazało się, że Hinata uratowała się przed potencjalnym „rozbiciem” przez wypuszczenie czakry, wykazując że czysta czakra nie może zostać skrystalizowana. Po tym jak Sakura uzdrowiła obrażenia Hinaty, dziewczyna z pomocą dwóch zespołów Konohy podczas zasadzki używała swojego Byakugana w poruszaniu się we wrogiej zasłonie dymnej. Kiedy bitwa została przerwana przez falę, Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby zlokalizować źródło: Trójogoniasty Gigantyczny Żółw. Następnie dostali instrukcje od Tsunade, aby zapobiec uchwyceniu ogoniastej bestii i zapieczętowaniu jej, a Hinata z precyzyjną kontrolą czakry została przypisana do zespołu pieczętującego. Drużyna Guren przerwała proces pieczętowania i wszyscy zostali ponownie trafieni falą Trójoogoniastego. Starali się to zrobić jeszcze raz, ale po raz kolejny zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Ta sytuacja spowodowała, że Tsunade rozkazała powrót do Konohy, pozostawiając zapieczętowanie bestii ANBU. Misja Pogoni za Itachim thumb|right|180px|Drużyna 7 i 8 podczas polowania na Itachiego. Drużyna ósma została zrekrutowana, aby pomóc drużynie siódmej odszukać Itachiego Uchihę. Podzielili się, aby spróbować znaleźć jego ślady i Hinata została przydzielona do grupy Naruto. Szybko jednak zostali zmuszeni do konfrontacji z Kabuto Yakushim, a Hinata użyła Byakugana, by odkryć, że jedna trzecia Kabuto została przejęta przez pozostałości Orochimaru. Przeznaczona Walka Pomiędzy Braćmi Później, gdy oddziały zostają przegrupowane, natknęli się na Tobiego, który wydawał się blokować drogę do Sasuke. Podczas bitwy, która nastąpiła, Hinata przyjęła rolę stacjonarnego obserwatora, aby używając Byakugana śledzić sygnał czakry Tobiego. Kiedy Tobi znika po otrzymaniu informacji, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Kakashi wydaje Hinacie polecenie, aby zlokalizować miejsce ich walki. Starali się dotrzeć do Tobiego, ale było już za późno i zostali zmuszeni do powrotu do domu. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Atak Paina thumb|left|180px|Hinata interweniuje, by ochronić Naruto. Kiedy Konoha została zniszczona w czasie inwazji Paina, Hinata okazała się przetrwać bez żadnych szkód, co po części można zawdzięczać jej ochroniarzowi, Kō Hyūdze. Kō nie miał tyle szczęścia, a Hinata starała się znaleźć mu pomoc medyczną, ale odmówił, jakoby jego jedynym zmartwieniem było jej bezpieczeństwo. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Naruto walczy z wszystkimi Painami, próbowała pomóc Naruto, ale została zatrzymana przez Kō, który ostrzegł ją, że może być tylko ciężarem. Na początku pozornie akceptowała słowa Kō, do momentu, gdy Naruto został przygwożdżony do ziemi przez Paina. Zdecydowała się interweniować, mimo że nie miała ona możliwości, aby go pokonać. Kiedy Naruto zapytał ją dlaczego miałaby ryzykować swoje życie, odpowiedziała, że to dlatego, gdyż go kocha, co bardzo zaskoczyło Naruto. W anime była w stanie usunąć niektóre z Ostrzy Zakłócających Czakrę, które były na Naruto, a nawet stawić czoła Tendō. Choć ostatecznie została pokonana przez Banshou Tenin, Pain był zdziwiony, że była w stanie walczyć, mimo osłabienia przez jego cios. Hinata czołgała się w kierunku Naruto, nadal próbując zdjąć ostrza czakry z niego i odpowiedziała, nawiązując do słów Naruto: „to jest moje nindō”. Na tę odpowiedź Tendō pchnął ją z jednym ostrz czakry. Rozwścieczony Naruto wszedł w sześcioogoniastą formę, na co ledwie przytomna Hinata patrzyła. Ponieważ walka między Naruto i Painem zmieniła miejsce, Drużyna Guya przybyła w stronę Hinaty, zabierając ją stamtąd w stronę Sakury. Kiedy jej rany zagoiły się, Hinata poczuła ulgę kiedy dowiedziała się, że Naruto pokonał Paina. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do wioski, wylewała łzy radości, a później było widać, jak uśmiecha się, gdy wioska obchodziła zwycięstwo Naruto. Historia Konohy Podczas gdy Konoha odzyskuje siły po inwazji, Hinata leczy obrażenia Kō. Mówi mu, że może zrobić tylko tyle, a reszta jest bardzo zajęta. Kiedy Konohamaru, Udon i Moegi prowadzą wywiad z Nejim o Naruto, mówi im o Hinacie porwanej podczas ataku Suny i Oto na Konohę podczas egzaminów na chūnina, w których walczył Naruto. Hinata została porwana przez dwóch ninja Chmury, którzy skorzystali z okazji inwazji, by zabrać ją, ponieważ Kumogakure nadal pożąda Byakugana, a ona była członkiem głównej gałęzi, co oznacza, że nie ma juinjutsu, które zapieczętuje Byakugana po śmierci. Podczas ucieczki, budzi się i atakuje jednego z porywaczy za pomocą Shukūken, ale nie miało to zbytniego wpływy na ninja Kumo, przed uratowaniem przez Nejiego i Kibę. Po tym jak ninja Kumo zostali pokonani przez Hiashiego, Hinata przeprasza kuzyna za kłopoty, ale mówi, że zrobił to, ponieważ tego chciał, mówiąc jej, jak Naruto go zmienił. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Jedenastka Konohy spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke. Hinata i reszta Jedenastki Konohy, poza drużyną siódmą, postanowiła, że w świetle działań przestępczych Sasuke, powinni osobiście go wyeliminować, zanim będzie mógł objąć Konohę wojną. Po tym jak Naruto został poinformowany o ich zamiarach i spotkał się z Sasuke, powiedział aby zostawili Sasuke jemu. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja W anime Hinata rozmawia z Shikamaru o tym, gdy Naruto podczas walki z Painem zmienił się w sześcioogoniastą formę Dziewięcioogoniastego. Stwierdza, że Naruto przekształcił się w celu jej ochrony, jednak przeobrażenie spowodowało gniew i utrata kontroli. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shonobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|180px|Neji i Hinata walczący z klonami Białego Zetsu. Hinata jest później przypisana do Drugiej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, razem z Nejim, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Powiedziała, że jest trochę zdenerwowana, ale Karui powiedziała jej, że ta wojna nie jest powodem do zmartwień. Jednak natychmiast zauważa, że wielu ninja nie ufa sobie nawzajem z powodu lat bycia swoimi wrogami, co zmusiło ją do obaw. Jej zespół zostaje później rozmieszczony w miejscu, gdzie Biała Armia Zetsu zostaje odkryta podróżując pod ziemią. Kiedy Kurotsuchi i Kitsuchi stosowali technikę, by odkryć Armię Akatsuki, ona i Neji zaatakowali ich jednocześnie za pomocą Hakke Kūhekishō. Później, podczas walki, Hinata ratuje swojego kuzyna od ataku Białego Zetsu. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia walki Neji upada ze zmęczenia, a Hinata razem z Shino zajmuje jego miejsce w drużynie. Gdy Shino powiedział jej, aby nie nadużywała swoich umiejętności w celu zlokalizowania wroga, Hinata myśląc o Naruto mówi mu, że się nie podda i dodaje, że jest to wojna dla ochrony Naruto. W anime ona, Shino i Kiba zostają wysłani do zbadania podejrzanego naruszenia granic Sojuszu Shinobi, napotykają jaskinię, która jest wypełniona wrogami shinobi — Białymi Zetsu. Hinata wysyła sowę z wiadomością do Zespołu Pieczętującego, zaś Shino, Kiba i Akamaru powstrzymują wrogów, aż zespół przybędzie i zapieczętuje jaskinię. Kiedy dwóch członków zespołu pieczętującego przybyło, natychmiast rozpoczęli proces pieczętowania jaskini. Wtedy drużyna ósma kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, jednak klon Białego Zetsu zmusza Kibę do ataku, w wyniku czego zostaje strącona lampa, która zapala ślad oleju, prowadzący do kilku skrzyń z materiałem wybuchowym. Akamaru próbuje zgasić ogień, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Białego Zetsu. Skrzynie eksplodują, a Hinata zostaje nieprzytomna, przez co jej czakra zostaje wchłonięta przez klona Zetsu i ten podszywa się pod nią. Po pewnym czasie Shino i Kiba odkrywają oszusta, a następnie odnajdują ją nieprzytomną. Później omawiają to, co zaszło — zespół uzgadnia, że wrogowie wiedzą znacznie więcej oraz, że przeciwnik wykorzystał Yamato do uzyskania osobistych informacji na ich temat. Hinata jest zaskoczona faktem, iż wrogowie wiedzą o jej uczuciu do Naruto.Naruto Shippūden odcinek 279 Następnego dnia rano Hinata wznawia walkę z klonami Białego Zetsu. Pomaga ona Nejiemu w ratowaniu członków sojuszu w walce ze wskrzeszonym Kidōmaru, który użył techniki Kumo Nenkin, uwalniając ich od więżących ich pająków. Choć Hinata przeraziła się ninja Otogakure, to wiedziała, że walka jest bezsensowna, gdyż jego ataki obejmowały i sojusz, i wrogów. Wtedy Neji postanawia osobiście zmierzyć się z Kidōmaru. Później Hinata znajduje nieprzytomnego Nejiego, Kibę i Akamaru. Shino mówi jej, aby nie dotykała Nejiego, gdyż nie mają pewności czy to nie jest klon Białego Zetsu. Hinata sprawdza ich stan za pomocą Byakugana, jest zszokowana faktem, iż ich przepływ czakry został całkowicie zatrzymany. Inoichi, kontaktując się telepatycznie, wywnioskował, że technika, która została na nich użyta usuwa duszę ofiary i transportuje ją do innej lokalizacji. Wyjaśnia również, że to jutsu może być złamane jak genjutsu, wlewając czakrę do rzeczywistej techniki. Jednak istniała pieczęć, która uniemożliwiała Inoichiemu nawet przekazanie specjalnych narzędzi do komunikowania się z nimi. Ostatecznie Naruto odnajduje pieczęć i łamie ją, pozwalając Yamanace telepatycznie zniszczyć technikę. Po przebudzeniu Neji jest przytulany przez Hinatę rozpłakaną z radości.Naruto Shippuden odcinki 303-305 thumb|left|180px|Naruto chroni Hinatę. Podczas walki została zaatakowana jednocześnie przez trzy klony Białego Zetsu, które przybrały wcześniej postać ninja z Kumo. Jednak ich atak zostaje powstrzymany przez klona Naruto. Po chwili przybywa Kiba, Akamaru, Shino i Neji. Hyūga zażądał, aby Naruto udowodnił kim jest, ale Hinata stwierdza, że jeśli spojrzą mu w oczy, to przekonają się że to Uzumaki. Ubolewa jednak nad faktem, że choć ona chciała chronić Naruto, to on musiał ochronić ją. Kiedy Naruto zauważa jej smutek, zapewnia ją, że była bardzo silna, opowiadając jej jak przyszła mu z pomocą w czasie inwazji Paina; wtedy Hinata cicho dziękuje mu za to. Następnie zmobilizowany zespół wykańcza resztę wrogów. Po uzyskaniu informacji Inoichiego z centrali, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z zamaskowanym Madarą, Hinata i reszta Jedenastki Konohy ruszają mu na pomoc. Biegnąc obok Nejiego, pomyślała o Naruto i poprosiła go, aby czekał na nią, i że zamiast biec za nim, będzie szła z nim ramię w ramię po zakończeniu wojny. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego thumb|right|180px|Hinata i pozostali shinobi przybyli chronić jinchūriki Gdy wreszcie przybywa na pole walki, Hinata transportuje Ino, gdy używa ona Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu, aby przejąć kontrolę nad Obito Uchihą i wysłać śmiertelny atak poza otoczenie. Hinata od razu pyta się Naruto, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, a później staje z resztą sojuszu shinobi, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw. thumb|left|180px|Hyūga deklarują obronę Naruto Wraz z Nejim oraz swym ojcem deklaruje chronić Naruto przed atakiem, gdyż był on kluczem do ostatecznej strategii Shikaku, by powstrzymać Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy kilka pocisków zostaje wystrzelonych, Hinata używa Próżniowej Dłoni Ośmiu Trygramów, aby powstrzymać je, następnie patrząc, jak jej ojciec odpycha jedno z ramion Dziesięcioogoniastego. Kiedy bestia ponownie wyprowadza atak dokładnie w Naruto, Hinata zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zdoła go powstrzymać i postanawia poświęcić swoje życie dla blondyna jako ludzka tarcza. Jednak Neji broni ją oraz Uzumakiego, oddając tym samym za nich swe życie. Hinata bezsilnie patrzy na śmierć kuzyna, płacząc przy tym i słuchając ostatnich słów geniusza. thumb|right|180px|Hinata i Naruto wchodzą w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Po tym wydarzeniu Obito stara się zniszczyć wiarę Naruto w samego siebie, jednak Hinata policzkuje go i utwierdza Naruto w jego drodze ninja, mówiąc mu, że jeśli jego życie związane było z każdym, który podzieli swoje przekonania z nim i poświęcił się dla niego tak jak Neji, utrata jego wiary w siebie uczyni ich ofiarę próżną. Słowa Hinaty osiągają cel, Naruto dziękuje jej za pobyt u jego boku, a następnie bierze ją za rękę, tuż przed wejściem w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. Czakra Naruto otacza również Hyūgę, Uzumaki przygotowuje się do ponownego stawienia czoła wrogom, po czym pyta Hinatę, czy jest gotowa. Zdumiona czakrą, która ja otoczyła, a jeszcze bardziej faktem, że Naruto był w stanie rzeczywiście nad nią panować, Hinata później wykorzystuje Próżniową Dłoń Ośmiu Trygramów, aby odrzucić jeden z ogonów bestii, która kierowała się na nią — ten wyczyn zdziwił jej ojca, który był onieśmielony, że tak prosta forma techniki przyniosła tak potężny efekt. Potem odwraca się i widzi jak Lee opłakuje śmierć Nejiego i przysłuchuje się jak Obito próbował bezskutecznie potępić ich przekonania. Podczas ataku na bestię, obok innych, Hinata używa Miękkiej pięści, aby naprawić zwichnięty staw barkowy Naruto, tak by mógł rzucić swój Rasenshuriken. Gdy ochronna osłona, która chroniła ją i innych shinobi od kilku ataków Dziesięcioogoniastego, w tym Tenpenchii, znikła, Hinata prowadzi innych shinobi, tworząc linię obrony przed Naruto, podczas gdy on będzie leczony przez Sakurę. Później widzi, jak Dziesięcioogoniasty przygotowuje do ataku kolejną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, która zostaje teleportowana wraz z przybyciem Czwartego Hokage na pole walki. thumb|right|180px|Hinata wykonuje Hakke Rokujūyon Shō Po oświadczeniu Kiby o przyłączeniu się do walki, po poczynaniach drużyny 7, Hinata wkracza, atakując klona Dziesięcioogoniastego z Sześćdziesięciu Czterech Dłoni Ośmiu Trygramów. Po chwili potyka się po wykonaniu 32 uderzeń, co prowadzi ją do myślenia, iż nie wykona pełnej formy techniki. Następnie przypomina sobie determinacje Naruto i instrukcje Nejiego, przez co jest zdecydowana na wykonanie 64 uderzeń, w związku z tym kończy technikę. Potem używa Jūho Sōshiken, oświadczając, że dzięki tym pięściom wydobędzie pełnie mocy 64 uderzeń.Naruto manga, Rozdział 633, strony 8-10 Następnie widzi jak Sakura, Naruto oraz Sasuke przywołują "Wielką Trójkę", po czym cicho dopinguje im podczas ataku na Dziesięcioogoniastego. Później jest świadkiem wchłonięcia przez Obito Dziesięcioogoniastego, gdy Haruno pyta ją co się stało, Hinata wszystko jej wyjaśnia. Następnie ponuro patrzy jak Sojusz zostaje uwięziony w barierze wraz z drzewem generującym cztery Bijūdamy. Po chwili Hinata i reszta shinobi znów są otoczeni czakrą, którą dostali od Uzumakiego, po czym ona i inni zostają przeniesieni na zewnątrz bariery. Dzięki współpracy Naruto i Minato, uciekli od niemalże śmiertelnego ataku Obito. Potem próbuje wyjaśnić, co się stało, gdy zirytowany Kibia przeklina, że młody Jinchūriki był w stanie dokonać takiego czynu. Kiedy Obito uwalnia pełna formę Dziesięcioogoniastego "Shinju", jego gałęzie zaczynają dziesiątkować Sojusz Shinobich, wyciągając z nich czakrę, tym samym zabijając ich. Hashirama Senju prosi Ino, aby użyła techniki telepatii i połączyła go ze wszystkimi na polu walki. Podczas gdy słowa Hashiramy nie pomagają shinobim, Naruto w Senjutsu i Trybie Bestii, w połączeniu z telepatią Ino, powodują, że osobiste emocje i wspomnienia Uzumakiego zostają przekazane wszystkim. Hinata współczuje Naruto po stracie Nejiego, później w niepokoju patrzy jak Sasuke dołącza na pole walki. Potem widzi jak Shikamaru został wyleczony w wyniku współpracy Naruto, Sakury i Tsunade. thumb|left|180px|Hinata i reszta Konohy 11 atakuje Obito Rasenganami Po czym zauważa, że nadal chce kroczyć obok Naruto, co daje jej znów siłę. Następnie Hinata mobilizuje się i wraz z przyjaciółmi, była wstrząśnięta gdy po wejściu w ogony Kuramy, otoczył ją płaszcz Naruto z Trybu Bestii. Korzystając z tej formy i Rasenganów stworzonych przez Uzumakiego ona i pozostali byli w stanie przebić się przez obronę Obito i utworzyć otwór dla Naruto i Sasuke by mogli go zaatakować. Następnie Hinata wraz z przyjaciółmi pomaga Naruto wydobyć czakrę ogoniastych bestii z Obito, w celu powstrzymania Shinju od zakwitnięcia. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje thumb|right|180px|Hinata złapana w jutsu Madary Choć Obito został pokonany, to Hinata wraz z Sojuszem zostaje zaatakowana przez Spiralnego Zetsu. Podczas walki Sojuszu z nowym wrogiem, Ino oraz Kiba wyczuli obecność Naruto na polu ich bitwy. Hinata aktywuje Byakugana, ku swojemu przerażeniu dostrzega, iż Naruto jest w stanie krytycznym, a jego serce powoli staje się coraz słabsze. Hyūga śpieszy mu z pomocą, jednak osłabiona potyka się i upada, cały czas martwiąc się o stan Uzumakiego, w duchu cicho przypomina sobie, że obiecała Nejiemu chronić Naruto. Później, gdy w końcu udało się Madarze aktywować Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, podobnie jak reszta świata dostała się pod kontrolę genjutsu. Gdy była pochłaniana przez korzenie Shinju, jeszcze świadoma tego co się dzieje, w podświadomości Hinata zawołała Uzumakiego. Wewnątrz genjutsu, Hinata marzy o spotkaniu z Naruto w parku, a wciąż żyjący Neji wraz z Hanabi szpiegują parę. Filmy Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi Po ataku na Konohę przez Kraj Niebios, Naruto został przydzielony do eskorty młodej dziewczyny, Amaru (którą uważał za chłopca) i jej nauczyciela, Shinnō, z powrotem do wioski, wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą formując trzyosobową drużynę. Po przybyciu odkryli, że wioska również została zaatakowana. Zrozpaczona Amaru lekkomyślnie pobiegła do niej, przypadkowo odpalając pułapki ukryte przez wroga. W następstwie tej pułapki Shinnō zostaje tragicznie ranny. Podczas udanej próby ratowania i wypowiedzeniu kilku słów, Hinata sprawdza przez jej Byakugana jego rany, i mówi, że jest umierający, aż w końcu poddaje się on ranom. Wkrótce potem trójka rozdziela się w celu zbadania obszaru. Hinata zostaje porwana przez Shinnō, który jedynie sfingował swoją śmierć i zostaje uwięziona wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski Amaru. Dzięki pomocy Amaru udało im się uciec z więzienia, a w końcu z latającego kraju, na pokładzie łodzi latającej, która powoli zlatywała na ziemię. Hinata następnie wpadła w wielką radość, gdy Amaru uratowała Naruto przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości, który doprowadziłby do jego śmierci. Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Hinata zostaje po raz pierwszy widziana, gdy obchodzono odzyskiwanie sił Naruto i Saia, podczas której jadła barbecue, gdzie wyjaśniała, że został poinformowana przez Naruto, by zaprosić wszystkich. Później Hinata została wysłana, wraz z resztą Jedenastki Konohy w celu złapania z powrotem Naruto i Sakury. Wkrótce zespół dogonił Naruto i Sakurę. Hinata i inni zostali złapani przez jednego z popleczników Hiruko, Ichiego, a później została uwolniona przez Tenten. Drużyna Guya została z tyłu, by zdjąć pierwszego poplecznika Hiruko. Zespół Kurenai walczył z drugim poplecznikiem Hiruko, Ni i jej chimero-psami ninja. Shino zabił psy chimery, co bardzo zdenerwowało Ni i sprawiło, że użyła Kimera no Jutsu do stworzenia ogromnej bestii. Kiba, Hinata oraz Akamaru odwracali uwagę Ni, gdy Shino zbudował wielką dziurę-pułapkę. Hinata wkrótce ratuje Akamaru przed batem Ni. Po tym, jak zostaje sprowokowana przez Kibę, Ni wpada w pułapkę Shino i zostaje zniszczony przez Hijutsu: Mushidama. Po tym, jak drużynie dziesiątej udało się pokonać ostatniego z popleczników Hiruko, Sana, ten następnie wzywa dwóch jej kolegów z zespołu, Ichiego oraz Ni i używa Techniki Chimery, która przekształca ich w potężną latającą bestię. Hinata i reszta Jedenastki Konohy następnie dociera do drużyny dziesiątej, po czym Shikamaru mówi Tenten, by uwięzić w łańcuchach skrzydła bestii, aby ograniczyć jej lot. Podczas gdy wszyscy z Jedenastki Konohy z wyjątkiem Shikamaru więzili bestię, trzymając łańcuchy, Hinata i Neji przekazywali swoją czakrę poprzez łańcuchy, by zabić potwora, zanim zostaje ponownie wezwana przez Hiruko. Hinata jest później widziana w świątyni Hiruko, będąc jedną z elitarnych kilku członków Jedenastki Konohy, którzy pomogli zniszczyć Chimerę. Spadając z nieba, Hinata i Neji atakują bestię z każdej strony za pomocą Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hinata swój ostatni występ w filmie ma wraz z resztą Jedenastki Konohy, słysząc dziwną rozmowę Kakashiego i Naruto i podając, że nigdy nie sądziła, iż Kakashi interesuje się płcią męską, mówiąc to wraz z Sakurą i Ino, głęboko żenując go. Naruto film: Więzienie krwi Hinata pojawia się wraz z pozostałymi członkami Jedenastki Konohy, aby pomóc Naruto w walce z Satorim. Bardzo się martwi, kiedy Uzumaki zostaje nadziany, jednak ulżyło jej, gdy zostaje uratowany przez Ryūzetsu dzięki jej kekkei genkai. Naruto film: Droga do ninja Po raz pierwszy Hinata pojawia się z przyjaciółmi, walcząc z kilkoma klonami Białego Zetsu przemienionymi w zmarłych członków Akatsuki. Później inna wersja Hinaty pojawiła się w alternatywnym świecie. Tam w porównaniu do Hinaty, którą Naruto i Sakura znali, jest bardziej zdecydowana i pewna siebie i swojej postaci, jest ubrana w strój bardziej prowokujący. Jej osobowość wydaje się być podobna do Ino. Podobnie do jej pierwotnej wersji, Hinata jest zakochana w odpowiedniku Naruto ze swojego świata, ale jest znacznie bardziej pewna siebie i agresywniejsza, grożąc każdej dziewczynie w pobliżu Naruto. Obejmuje to również Sakurę, która pomimo tego, iż Naruto jej nie przyciąga, jest przerażona jak odważna i agresywna jest alternatywna Hinata w porównaniu do tej, którą zna. The Last: Naruto the Movie Praktycznie cały film kinowy traktuje o niej, oraz o uczuciach łączących ją z jej przyszłym mężem, Naruto. Hinata ma zamiar wyznać uczucia swojej drugiej połówce, szyjąc dla Naruto szalik. Nie udaję się jej to jednak. Co więcej, zostaje wplątana w porwanie jej siostry - Hanabi. Wraz z przyjaciółmi, wyrusza w podróż poszukiwawczą, połączoną z misją ratowania Ziemi przed spadającym księżycem. W czasie wydarzeń, spotyka głównego antagonistę odcinka - Toneriego, który porywa ją w wiosce. Już od początku uświadamia jej, że jest dla niego ważna, tak ważna, że proponuje jej wyjście za niego za mąż. Po oczywistej odmowie, Toneri stwierdził, iż spotka się z nią ponownie. W porę Naruto ratuje ją z opresji. Od tego czasu, relacje pomiędzy nimi stają się bliższe niż dotychczas. Po pewnym czasie, jak zapowiedział Ōtsutsuki, spotyka ją ponownie obok tunelu łączącego Ziemie z Księżycem. Teraz jednak rozmowa potoczyła się łagodnie. Toneri wyznał, że Hanabi znajduję się w jego tajemniczym zamku, oraz że odebrał jej oczy i przeszczepił swojej osobie. Ponownie proponuje jej ślub. Po raz kolejny Naruto wtrącił się w rozmowę, rozpoczął walkę i wygrał ją. Okazało się jednak, iż była to tylko marionetka. Od tej chwili, relacje pomiędzy przyszłymi małżonkami zacieśniły się jeszcze bardziej. Stale byli obok siebie, nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Po upadku Naruto ze schodów, Hinata uśmierzyła jego ból za pomocą Sekretnej Maści Klanu Hyūga. W międzyczasie, Naruto niejednokrotnie zauważył, iż Hinata szyje ponownie szalik, który został wcześniej podniszczony. Podczas jednego takiego spotkania, Naruto nieumyślnie wyznał Hinacie miłość. Prośbę Hyūgi o powtórzenie, przerwał Toneri. Przybył po Hinatę, która, o dziwo, dobrowolnie dała się mu porwać. Od tego czasu, przebywała w jego zamku, czekając nieubłaganie na zbliżający się ślub. Okazało się jednak, iż miała ona plan, który zakładał zniszczenie obiektu, Tenseigana, w postaci wielkiej, żółtej kuli energii, oraz uwolnienie znajdującej się na zamku Hanabi. Plan nie doszedł do skutku, a sama Hinata została pozbawiona wolnej woli. Ceremonia zostaje przyśpieszona, a niemogąca nic zdziałać Hyūga mimowolnie podeszła do zaślubin. W porę jednak Naruto przybywa z odsieczą, ratuje wybrankę i razem z jej pomocą, niszczą Tenseigana, niwelując tym samym przyciąganie Księżyca w stronę Ziemi. Niestety, oczy Toneriego wykształciły własnego Tenseigana, przez co stał się niezwykle potężnym przeciwnikiem. Doszło do epickiej walki, którą wygrał Naruto. Toneri, przejrzawszy na oczy, prosił o wybaczenie i zezwolił wrócić na Ziemie. Sceny końcowe filmu, to wzruszające wyznania miłości obojgu zakochanych, ich wspólne wspomnienia oraz droga na zewnątrz. W czasie tym, niejednokrotnie byli przy sobie blisko, aż w końcu zwieńczyli swoje uczucia długo wyczekiwanym pocałunkiem. Na samym końcu filmu, zostało wprowadzone życie Naruto i Hinaty w wieku dorosłym. Mają oni dwójkę dzięki - Boruto i Himawari. Są szczęśliwi. Epilog Wraz z swoją córką Himawari odwiedza grób Nejiego. Córka proponuje, aby następnym razem poszedł z nimi Boruto. Po chwili pyta matkę czy słoneczniki, które zostawiły na grobie, spodobają się jej wujkowi. Hinata odpowiada, że z pewnością, ponieważ noszą taką samą nazwę jak jej imię. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Hinata" oznacza "słoneczne miejsce". Może być napisane dokładnie tymi samymi kanji, co jej nazwisko, "Hyūga" (日向). * Według datebooków: ** Hobby Hinaty to prasowanie kwiatów. ** Hinata chciałby rewanżu ze swoim kuzynem, Nejim oraz walczyć ze swoim ojcem, Hiashim. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Hinaty są zensai (zupa z czerwonej fasoli) i cynamonowe bułki podczas, gdy nie przepada za krabami i krewetkami. ** Hinata ukończyła 33 oficjalne misje, w tym: 10 rangi D, 14 rangi C, 8 rangi B, jedną rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Hinaty jest: . ** W czwartym datebooku, imię Hinaty nawiązuje do białej lilii. W 699 rozdziale mangi, te same kwiaty zostały położone na grobie Nejiego. * Pomimo że nie jest główną bohaterką serii, w czasie wywiadu w 2010 roku Kishimoto stwierdził, że Hinata stanie się lepszą bohaterką od Sakury. ** To zostaje przedłużone w omake’u odcinka 165, gdzie Sakura oskarża Hinatę o próbę stania się większą bohaterką niż ona, z powodu niezwykłej popularności, co Sakura błędnie odebrała. *W anime, Hinata posiada tytuł w Ramen Ichiraku, posiadając rekord zjedzonych 46 misek ramenu w czasie jednej wizyty. Cytaty * (Do Nejiego) * (To samej siebie) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Naruto) * (Do samej siebie) * (Do Naruto) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia